


Trust

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t really know how this lifestyle was supposed to work, he just knew that he needed to help his Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I have two versions of the same prompt for the sake of doing whichever one you feel comfortable with(I didn’t know if you’re okay with writing D/s): angsty/fluffy D/s where something happens to make blaine upset and kurt helps by giving him small things to do and praise after (I’m just look in’ for some non-smutty D/s) OR blaine gets upset by getting bullied and kurt comforts him by playing with his hair (or smooshed together, ya know ;))

Kurt knew something was off the moment Blaine walked into the loft. His eyes were rimmed with red and his face was lined with stress. He shuffled in, keeping his eyes down and Kurt instantly pushed aside his textbook.

“Blaine? What’s wrong?” He asked, standing up.

“Nothing,” Blaine mumbled, putting his bag on the table.

“Blaine, look at me,” instantly, Blaine’s eyes shot up to meet his. “What’s wrong?”

“I just…” tears gathered in his eyes and he sucked a breath in through his teeth. “Had a really crappy day.”

“Shh,” Kurt pulled him in for a hug before sitting down on the couch. “Let me take care of you.”

He wasn’t really sure when this D/s thing got started. It wasn’t even entirely sexual. Kurt had always felt this overwhelming desire to take care of Blaine and Blaine loved making Kurt happy. The first time Blaine called him Sir something changed. They kept it a secret, only doing it when they were sure that they were alone, but it worked. It worked for them.

“I…” Blaine hesitated, seeming uncomfortable now that he was standing and Kurt was sitting.

“Kneel down,” Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine’s as he dropped to his knees, eyes wide. “Good boy.”

The effect was instantaneous. Blaine’s entire body shuddered and his eyelids fluttered slightly as he bowed his head. The submissive pose looked so good, so natural on him that he took Kurt’s breath away.

“You’re so good,” a shiver ran through his shoulders. “Can you tell me what happened to make you upset?”

“Just a lot of little things,” Blaine sighed. “I stumbled during my dance exam, spilled my coffee, and I’ve been running late constantly.”

Kurt knew exactly how important being perfect was to Blaine. He had this picture in his head of the person he wanted to be and Kurt knew it was a little unrealistic but here, with Kurt, he could do everything he was asked and be flawless.

There were no other pressures. It was just the two of them.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt gently ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair and tugged it slightly so he was resting his cheek on Kurt’s thigh.

“Being here helps,” Blaine’s eyes drifted closed.

Researching this had been difficult. Kurt knew that he didn’t want to get into the collaring and leather part of the lifestyle (although Blaine did light up when he picked out his bowties). He knew he liked this part. He liked Blaine being vulnerable with him and feeling comfortable with being so vulnerable.

It was a huge amount of trust on either end. Kurt trusted Blaine to open up and show all his vulnerabilities, something he had always struggled with, and Blaine trusted him not to abuse that.

With every gentle brush through his curls, Blaine relaxed more and more. Kurt could see the lines smooth out on his face and his shoulders straighten into a relaxed line.

“How do you feel now?”

“Good Sir,” Blaine breathed, opening his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Why don’t you go make us each a cup of hot chocolate?” Kurt smiled as Blaine stood.

“With the mini marshmallows?” Blaine asked, standing perfectly still in front of him.

“You know me so well,” Kurt couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest as Blaine beamed. 


End file.
